Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds, 9.alpha.-hydroxy-3-oxopregna-4,17(20)-diene-20-carboxylic acid (hereinafter referred to as "9.alpha.-OH-PC") and methyl 9.alpha.-hydroxy-3-oxopregna-4,17(20)-diene-20-carboxylate (hereinafter referred to as "9.alpha.-OH-PCM") represented by the formula (I): ##STR1## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl, and methods for the microbiological production thereof.